Attack of the Cybermen: Hogwarts Style
by That Impossible Girl
Summary: The Doctors and companions are united once more to unite with Dumbledore's Army in order to save Hogwarts, but they must stay undercover, with the help of the Golden Trio. References to the Day of the Doctor, and John Hurt are included.


AOTC:HS CH 1

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Me no own

You no sue

Seriously, I don't own this. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! (I didn't rob that bank, I was framed, okay)

This story will be written by me (nicknamed Sandshoes) and my friend Danielle (nicknamed Chinny). Only a true Whovian will know the true meaning of our nicknames, just saying. And, without further ado…The Fanfic!

David Tennant (11th Doctor):

I was travelling one day (or night, can't quite tell on the TARDIS) with Rose and we landed in an odd place. I know, you're thinking, "The Doctor has never been to a normal place, what is so different about landing in an odd place? Well, let me tell you this; it would only be normal to all you Potterheads out there. Yep, that's right, we landed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

When I opened up the door, I saw a group of teens in robes and shiny badges staring at the TARDIS like we were..well..aliens.

A bushy-haired brunette spoke up. "Who are you, some sort of muggle policeman?"

As soon as Rose heard, she gasped and started speaking rapidly. "Oh my gosh, you're Hermione? And you must be Ron!" she gushed, gesturing to a ginger boy beside the girl.

"Oh look! It's a ginger! I've always wanted to be ginger! You must be intelligent, right?" The girl that Rose called Hermione snorted at that. Rose groaned.

"Sorry, haven't read the books in a while."

I heard a familiar groaning sound coming from all around me, and I sighed as everyone yelled in terror.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked, worried.

"It's me," I said grimly, "the Timelords are coming."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Christopher Eccleston (10th Doctor):

"TARDIS, old girl, what are you doing?! Where are you taking us now?" I shouted over the repeating voice saying, "Engines Failing, Emergency Landing."

There was a deep thud and a shuddering as the box landed. I rushed to the door and looked out, to find a group of teens staring at me. I saw a boy with a lightning bolt scar along with a chubby boy with a cactus, a ginger girl, and a girl reading an upside-down book. No bad can come from an upside-down book.

The scarred boy jumped up and pulled out a stick, which he pointed at me. "Are you working for Voldemort?"

I smiled at him. "You must be Harry Potter, Rose told me about you….visiting Mickey now. Ah, I know Voldemort, or He-who-must-not-be-named. Not the best character, I must say."

He stared at me for a moment, then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" the chubby one asked.

"Just the Doctor," the odd girl supplied in a dreamy voice. "Daddy wrote an article about him in _The Quibbler_. He is in a rock band in Romania, even has on his leather jacket."

I smiled at that comment. "Fantastic, isn't it? Sadly, I'm not in a Romanian rock band, can't sing a bit. But I can help people. I am here because your world has a problem. Harry, what year are you in at Hogwarts?"

He grimaced. "Fifth."

I remembered what happened to him during his fourth year, the third task, and what was coming his way. "I understand completely, Harry. Now, when will we be arriving at-" and then there was a bang and all chaos broke loose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John Hurt (9th Doctor)

"What are you doing in here?" a ginger-haired boy asked me as I stepped out of the TARDIS. There was another, his twin, sitting next to him, and a boy with what looked like dred locks sitting across from them. I looked out of the window and saw that I was on a train.

I glared at my beautiful box. "Why did you take me here? I should be dead….I destroyed Gallifrey." My memories got foggy there. I just knew that I had just killed my people, because of something called Bad Wolf. And the wretched Daleks.

"Calm down, old man. You didn't destroy anything, probably." The dred locked boy said.

"Don't call him that, he could be a Death Eater. Or worse…" the first ginger twin said.

"A professor," the other finished. They both shuddered.

"Alright, what's a death-eater? Don't stare at me like that, what are they?"

"Fred, what's with the box? Think he lives in it?" a ginger boy asked.

"Nah, it's too small. I think he'd be mad to live in that, George."

"Bloody mad." All three cracked up with laughter.

I heard the sound of the TARDIS again, and lots of yelling and cursing. Coincidence? Probably.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for reading! More coming up, more Doctors. SQUEE! Sorry, fangirling moment. Until next time! And if you review, I have a free sonic screwdriver for you! Kidding, free cookies instead. David approves.

-Sandshoes (That Impossible Girl)


End file.
